Sé Que Prometí Que Te Ayudaría, Pero
by Arel M
Summary: A PETICIÓN DE DALLOWAY. Cap. 4, Si Realmente Me quieres. Es el día se San Valentín y Remus no ha recibido ningún regalo. Harto de estar sin pareja, decide buscársela, pero necesita ayuda. SLASH serie abierta
1. La promesa

Hola de nuevo!!! 

Esto es un Sirius/Remus ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores a petición de Dalloway por ser la ganadora del mini-concurso "El Review 700" de Vacaciones de Navidad. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con aquella, es totalmente independiente y lo más seguro es que sólo dure 2 capítulos (aunque una cosa es lo que quiero y otra lo que salga ^.^) He intentando hacerla "poco tristona" pero no sé si lo he conseguido. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Para ti, Dalloway, espero que te guste, y gracias por darme tu apoyo.

** __**

SÉ QUE PROMETÍ QUE TE AYUDARIA, PERO...

****

Cap 1. La promesa

El día era cálido y soleado, cosa poco frecuente en el mes de Febrero, pero Sirius Black no se iba a quejar por ello. El buen tiempo permitía sus escapaditas románticas con el ligue de turno a los invernaderos de detrás del colegio, a los que solo se podía acceder atravesando los huertos, embarrados cuando el clima era menos benevolente. 

A Sirius le gustaba ese lugar, íntimo y seguro siempre que uno no se acercase mucho a las plantas agresivas. A las chicas les encantaba y Filch nunca se paseaba por allí. Tampoco acudían muchas otras parejitas, y si así era tenían seis invernaderos para elegir. De todas maneras la gente seguía prefiriendo la torre de Astronomía, todo un clásico, incomprensible para él por sus corrientes de aire y lo concurrida que estaba siempre.

Miró a su alrededor antes de empujar la puerta del invernadero número 5, comprobando que no había nadie a la vista. Entró cautelosamente por si había alguien allí. James no le había querido prestar el mapa del merodeador, alegando que lo necesitaba con urgencia y había desaparecido bajo su capa de invisibilidad antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar nada. Claro que hubiera podido ir tras él fácilmente, pese a ser invisible, solo hubiera tenido que seguir el rastro de olor que dejaba escaleras abajo. Sin duda había quedado con Lily, nada le hacía gastar tan gran cantidad de colonia como la presencia de la pelirroja. 

Echó una ojeada crítica al lugar y sacó su varita, listo para acondicionarlo. Apartó algunas plantas mediante magia, las mesas de trabajo y los semilleros fueron trasladados hasta las paredes, dejando en el centro del invernadero un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para una cama de buen tamaño, Sirius Black no pensaba estar incómodo por nadie.

Hizo aparecer algunas velas flotantes, esparciéndolas aquí y allá por la habitación, listas para encenderse solas cuando oscureciera. Antes de marcharse, por supuesto, debería volver a poner todo en su sitio de nuevo, pero la molestia valía la pena solo por ver el aspecto idílico del lugar.

Sonrió satisfecho a su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana mientras se acomodaba bien su túnica. Su última conquista, una Ravenclaw de quinto año, había sido la mejor elección, sin duda, y ella apreciaría sus esfuerzos decorativos. A fin de cuentas, todas lo hacían. Le había regalado un bonito y útil Osito Parlante Que Puede Almacenar Hasta 20 Frases Distintas que tenía todas las trazas de convertirse en el quinto Merodeador. Se le hacía la boca agua pensando en las posibilidades que ofrecía semejante bichejo de trapo. Y ese no era el único regalo útil que había recibido, aunque abundan más las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que terminarían siendo para Remus.

Había que reconocer que Sirius era muy popular en la escuela. Tal vez fuera por su cabello negro y brillante, que lucía largo y suelto solo por el placer de ver cómo su madre le reprendía y cómo su jefa de casa apretaba los labios en una muda crítica a su aspecto. Puede que contribuyera también su sonrisa fácil y sincera, que encandilaba enseguida con ayuda de una labia natural. O también podía tener que ver con su mirada intensa, casi desafiante, que tocaba casi siempre sus ojos medianoche. 

Su familia era muy conocida y respetada en el mundo mágico, tanto por su fortuna como por sus relaciones políticas y sociales. Sus actos benéficos congregaban multitudes y Sirius, en esas reuniones, ya era uno de los focos de atención. Pese a sus dieciséis años ya se le consideraba un buen partido tanto por la influencia de su familia como por su atractivo porte. Muchas chicas deseaban tener la oportunidad de estar con él. Y prueba de ello era el montón de tarjetas de San Valentín recibidas ese día. De entre ellas había escojido cuidadosamente a la elegida para la noche. 

Sirius la vio venir a través del cristal. Parecía nerviosa y se había arreglado con esmero. Con demasiado esmero. Sirius odiaba a las chicas maquilladas, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba ver esa máscara de cosméticos cubriéndoles la piel.

La Ravenclaw, notó también, se había entusiasmado con su ropa. Tampoco le gustó eso. Para él no había nada más sexi que el uniforme del colegio, y por eso mismo había escogido para sí esa ropa, con la camisa abierta como al descuido y mal metida en los pantalones, en un cuidadoso look desarreglado aprendido directamente de Remus, pues esa era su apariencia natural al final del día. Y si a él le quedaba bien...

Pensar en Remus le hizo sentirse molestamente culpable. Él había recibido montones de tarjetas, chocolates, regalos y flores para San Valentín mientras que su amigo se conformó con nada. Aunque a Sirius no se le escapó el segundo de decepción que mostraron sus ojos cuando notó que ninguna lechuza se acercaba a él con un presente. Sobre todo porque Remus se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo, antes de que el licántropo volviese a su comida aparentando indiferencia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

Pero a él no le engañaba. Remus había estado esperando un regalo y se decepcionó mucho al no recibirlo. Se preguntó molesto de quién había esperado que le enviase algo. Sin embargo todo esto se le borró de la mente en el instante en que la chica abrió la puerta del invernadero.

- Hola, preciosa – saludó con una sonrisa insinuante, acercándose a ella para robarle un beso. Había olvidado por completo su nombre, pero seguro que a ella no le importaba mientras le devolvía el gesto. Se percató de que olía a vainilla y frunció la nariz mientras profundizaba el contacto, molesto por el olor. Era muy dulzón y cargante, y eso siempre le daba dolor de cabeza. Seguramente se había puesto más de lo recomendable, pensó, a juzgar por la molesta sensación en el interior de su nariz cuando se separaron.

- Hueles a yerbabuena – murmuró la chica sonrojándose tontamente. Sirius le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, satisfecho de que lo hubiera notado.

- Sí, está muy bien – se mordió el labio mirándole con una timidez demasiado pronunciada para ser real, al menos no cuando había aceptado una cita a última hora de la tarde en un lugar alejado con un reconocido conquistador.

Pero Sirius, emocionado con el discreto halago, encontró encantador el gesto. Así que fue acercándose de nuevo a ella para tomarla de la cintura y sellar sus labios con un beso un poco más apasionado que el anterior, que se alargó hasta que sus capas cayeron al suelo.

Sirius subió silbando las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento, escuchando, y al resolver que sus amigos estarían durmiendo abrió con sigilo y entró de puntillas para no molestarlos. Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que tres de las cuatro camas tenían las cortinas descorridas, sin rastro de sus ocupantes, y la cuarta las tenía cerradas, pero con la luz de la mesilla encendida.

Se preguntó extrañado dónde estarían sus amigos. La primera cama vacía era la suya, por supuesto, y se dirigió a ella para tomar su pijama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. La segunda cama era la de James Potter, uno de sus mejores amigos, que sin duda estaría con Lily Evans, su actual novia, celebrando San Valentín en alguna parte del castillo. La tercera cama era la de Peter Pettigrew, y se conmocionó al pensar que tal vez tuviese alguna cita con alguien esa noche aunque lo más seguro era que estuviera en alguna de sus asesorías de astronomía (materia en la que no era precisamente un portento). La cuarta cama era la de Remus Lupin, y Sirius se sorprendió y alivió inexplicablemente al ver que él no había tenido ningún encuentro romántico al que acudir. 

Se dio una ducha rápida, se secó con un hechizo rápido y se puso el pijama. Después dejó su ropa tirada de cualquier manera sobre su baúl y se volvió hacia la cama de Remus. 

- Moony, ¿estás despierto? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No, Black, duermo con la luz encendida porque temo la oscuridad – respondió su amigo con un tono un tanto extraño. Sirius frunció el ceño y apartó las cortinas de la cama para descubrir al pálido chico sentado con la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, con un libro abierto en las manos. Remus le miró inquisitivamente con sus ojos color ámbar.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó en un tono amable aunque un poco cortante.

- Hablar. ¿Te ocurre algo? – Sirius empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su amigo. Tal vez le hubiera afectado demasiado la falta de obsequios con corazones por todas partes. Remus se encogió de hombros y se volvió de nuevo hacia su libro.

- Estoy cansado – murmuró.

- ¿Y por qué no duermes?

Bueno, para Sirius era lógico que cuando uno tenía hambre, comía; cuando tenía sed, bebía; y cuando estaba cansado se echaba un sueñecito. 

- No tengo sueño – fue la respuesta del licántropo. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- Pero has dicho...

- No estoy cansado físicamente – le atajó Remus, molesto, fingiendo aún leer su libro.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Sirius sentándose a la orilla de la cama, pasando por alto la sensación de que su amigo no quería que estuviese allí.

Remus cerró su libro ruidosamente, dejándolo a un lado y clavando sus ojos de nuevo en los azules del animago.

- Estoy cansado de estar solo – informó, y levantó una mano antes de que Sirius tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca para decir lo que ya sabía, que James, Peter y él siempre estarían a su lado - ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca he salido con nadie? – preguntó con fastidio.

Claro que se había dado cuenta, y por ello se alegraba secretamente, aunque esa alegría desconcertaba mucho a Sirius, ¿acaso le gustaba que su amigo no llamase tanto la atención entre las chicas como él? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

- Ya estoy cansado de esta situación. James tiene a Lily, tú a la conquista del momento, ¡cielos, si hasta Peter ha tenido citas! – exclamó el licántropo exasperado.

Sirius levantó un dedo en señal de puntualización.

- Te recuerdo que Peter solo ha tenido una cita en su vida, que era a ciegas, que era con Snape y que se la preparamos nosotros.

Remus no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Peter se había puesto echo una furia, les había lanzado todos los hechizos que conocía (incluido el de hemorroides, que sufrieron los tres) y les había retirado la palabra por un mes. Mejor no hablar de la reacción de Snape.

- Snape – murmuró Remus repentinamente. Sirius le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Que no está nada mal – dijo el licántropo con naturalidad.

Sirius casi se calló de la cama.

- ¿¿¿QUÉEE??? ¡Repite eso, creo que por un momento mis oídos han dejado de funcionar correctamente! ¡¡¡No puedes haber dicho que te gusta SNAPE!!!

Remus se cruzó de brazos y miró con calma el despliegue de histeria de su amigo.

- Sí, creo que eso dije.

- ¡Es imposible! – negó Sirius, aún conmocionado, mirando a su amigo con horror.

- ¿Por qué? Me parece que tiene su atractivo – comentó Lupin pensativamente. 

- ¿¿¿ATRACTIVO??? ¡Es un hombre! 

- Sí, eso ya lo noté – dijo Remus con una sonrisita. Sirius lo miró estupefacto.

- ¿Te gustan los hombres? – musitó.

- Bueno, me gusta Snape – contestó el chico con sencillez.

Sirius sintió que le quemaba la sangre.

- Es un Slytherin – le recordó.

Remus se encogió de hombros, como si tal cosa.

- Es un grasiento – Sirius rechinó los dientes de rabia, pero Remus permaneció impasible - Es un cretino despreciable – recalcó, sin que eso impresionase a su amigo – Y además, ¡es gay! – anunció con triunfo. Remus sonrió benévolamente.

- Creo que eso me vendrá bien, ¿verdad?

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón mirando al licántropo estupefacto.

- Piensas ligártelo – comprendió, el conocimiento le sentó como una patada en la "hombría".

- Pues mira, no estaría mal – asintió Remus, sonrojándose ligeramente – Aunque no sé por dónde podría empezar, la verdad. – levantó la mirada hasta Sirius, que se había puesto demasiado pálido para su salud – ¡Ey, podrías ayudarme!

- ¡¿Ayudarte?! – casi gritó el moreno - ¿A qué?

- A ligarme a Snape.

- Espera, espera, esto es demasiado surrealista – saltó Sirius, pasándose una mano por la cara - Lo último real es que estaba en el invernadero esperando a esa Ravenclaw, ¡seguro que me puse demasiado cerca de la marihuana y ahora estoy en pleno viaje!

- Sprout no cultiva marihuana, Sirius. Al menos no desde que Flitwick se la fumó toda – le recordó Remus - Y has estado con esa Ravenclaw, porque huelo a vainilla incluso desde aquí. A menos que hayas cambiado de colonia, claro – replicó Remus frunciendo la nariz, molesto.

- Bueno, he cambiado de colonia, te he robado la tuya – anunció Sirius con una sonrisa descarada. Después se olfateó las ropas – Pero creo que estás confundido, Moony, me he duchado y no huelo ni gota a vainilla.

Remus lo miró socarronamente.

- Por favor, que estás hablando con un licántropo – dijo con un poco de amargura – Sabes perfectamente que mi olfato es infalible. Y apestas a vainilla.

Como su amigo parecía un poco cabreado, Sirius lo miró aprensivamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy, Rem? – preguntó con delicadeza -. Eso de Snape no puedes decirlo en serio. Quiero decir, ¿Snape? 

Para Sirius era inconcebible que nadie pudiera estar interesado en ese bicho raro que vivía en las mazmorras, y que Remus dijera estarlo era más inconcebible aún. No, su amigo estaba de broma, seguro, ¡seguro! ¡Imposible que hablase en serio! ¿Remus con Snape? Ni hablar. Vamos, si hasta se le retorcían las tripas de pensarlo.

Remus suspiró ruidosamente, mirando sus sábanas como si pensase qué podría contestar exactamente.

- No tiene por qué ser Snape – aceptó -. Pero tengo ganas de estar con alguien. Ya sabes, tener una aventurilla de cama, y eso. Nunca he tenido ninguna.

- No te pierdes nada – se apresuró a contestar Sirius. Se preguntó desconcertado por qué le mentía a su amigo.

- Claro, claro, y por eso tienes una cita casi cada noche – dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño – Y ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que espere a alguien especial – cortó a su amigo, que había abierto la boca para hablar – Que yo sepa tú no esperaste, y yo ya estoy harto de hacerlo.

- ¿Y sabes a quién esperabas? – soltó Sirius antes de poder contenerse. Remus le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó titubeante. La mirada de Sirius se hizo más suave.

- Porque creo que te gusta alguien, Moony – dijo despacio, soltando lo que había estado rumiando casi sin darse cuenta todo el día -. Y también creo que esperabas que te regalase algo hoy.

Le miró con tristeza, esperando su contestación.

- Tienes razón – dijo su amigo volviendo a suspirar -. Era absurdo, tenía la esperanza de que me regalase algo... pero no ha sido así. Y ya me he hartado de esperar a que se fije en mí.

Sirius sintió rabia por esa estúpida persona que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Moony. ¿Quién podía ser tan imbécil para ignorar a alguien como él?

- ¿Chico o chica? – preguntó, muerto de curiosidad, sabiendo que Remus nunca le diría su nombre, era demasiado reservado para revelar ese tipo de información.

Remus sonrió con burla.

- No soy prejuicioso – contestó medio divertido haciendo que Sirius se tomase su respuesta a broma, como todas sus demás insinuaciones de que era gay. Aunque eso no lo alegró demasiado, vete tú a saber por qué. La sonrisa de Remus se desdibujó al continuar hablando – Pero lo de antes lo decía en serio. ¿Podrías enseñarme un poco de "el arte de la seducción"? Al menos me gustaría tener la oportunidad de olvidar.

Moony parecía de repente tan triste que Sirius se conmovió. Y después pensó cómo iba a enseñarle artes de seducción si todas las había aprendido de imitarle. Remus tenía esa apariencia trágicamente hermosa por la que muchas chicas se mataban de hambre aunque él no lo hiciera intencionadamente, sino que era más bien producto de sus transformaciones mensuales. Esa engañosa fragilidad, junto con el adorable descuido hacia su persona eran su mejor arma, aunque él no se diese cuenta. La mirada de melancolía en sus ojos ámbar, que sólo desaparecía cuando reía, esa media sonrisa amable que parecía acompañarle eternamente, el cabello color miel que se obstinaba en caerle sobre el rostro en mechones... 

Sirius había copiado algunos de sus gestos naturales, fascinado por ellos, y el último paso había sido adoptar su aroma a yerbabuena, que encontraba extasiante. El único problema de Remus para no conquistar a medio Hogwarts con un alzado de cejas era su timidez. Le costaba mucho coger confianza con la gente, debido al miedo a que se descubriese su condición de licántropo, y siempre procuraba mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano, sin entablar amistad más que con unos cuantos afortunados escogidos.

- No sé que pueda enseñarte, Moony – reconoció con sinceridad –. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que seas más abierto con la gente. Sin mañana vamos a nadar ven con nosotros – le propuso.

El día anterior había sido también un día cálido y alguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts dejaron sus deberes para otro día y confluyeron en el lago para darse un chapuzón. Remus no estaba entre ellos. Se excusó con sus amigos y fue a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Moony frunció el ceño ante el plan.

- No, no quiero – dijo con decisión -. No puedo quedarme en bañador delante de todo Hogwarts para que todos puedan ver mis cicatrices.

Era algo que le avergonzaba mucho, pues tenía varias que cruzaban su piel. Ni siquiera accedía a cambiarse delante de Sirius y los demás porque no quería que nadie las viera.

Sirius se quedó parado por esa respuesta. No se la esperaba. Él sólo había visto desnudo a su amigo en luna llena, y nunca había demasiado luz en la casa de los gritos, donde solían refugiarse para sus transformaciones, como para poder apreciar cicatriz alguna.

- No será para tanto Moo... – las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Remus, en un gesto rápido, se levantó ligeramente la camisa del pijama y Sirius pudo ver unas cuantas líneas pálidas cruzando su abdomen. Fue solo un segundo, pero la imagen se clavó en el animago profundamente.

- No es para tanto, ¿eh? – dijo Remus amargamente viendo la reacción de su amigo, que se había quedado boquiabierto.

- Pero... a las chicas les parecen sexis las cicatrices – improvisó, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de su amigo.

- Bueno, tampoco es que me sirva de mucho, yo no encuentro muy sexis a las chicas – contestó Lupin con una mueca, mirando fijamente las sábanas de su cama y alisándolas estúpidamente sobre su regazo.

Sirius se quedó parado de nuevo. Así que el comentario de Snape... ¿no era tan en broma como él pretendía tomárselo? ¿Ni todo lo demás tampoco?

- Rem, me estás confundiendo mucho, ¿en serio eres gay? – preguntó – No lo dices en broma, ¿verdad? Te gustan los chicos.

- No, no lo digo en broma. Me he dado cuenta de que las chicas me traen completamente sin cuidado – contestó el licántropo con cierto enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada temeroso de las sábanas para fijarla en Sirius, un poco angustiado - ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te repugna, o algo?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, como si eso lo ayudase a considerar la situación.

- No, no me molesta. Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella – dijo seriamente. Aunque por dentro estaba dando saltitos entusiasmados. ¿Pero qué era todo aquello? 

- Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? – preguntó Remus esperanzado - ¿Me enseñarás cómo hacerme interesante, atractivo, irresistible y todo eso?

Sirius detuvo su lengua a tiempo de contestar que él ya era lo suficientemente interesante, atractivo e irresistible por sí mismo, pero esas no parecían las palabras que un amigo le diría a otro, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera para animarle. Parecían palabras un poco... gays... Y él no era gay, no señor. Que se fijase en cómo se vestía, peinaba, caminaba y actuaba Remus no quería decir que le gustase ni nada de eso, solo que reconocía que tenía estilo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

¡¿VERDAD?!

Sirius estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, y la gota que colmó su vaso rebosante fue la frase que apareció en su mente cuando le echó un fugar vistazo a su amigo. Se iluminó en su cabeza como si se hubiera pronunciado un hechizo resaltante sobre ella. 

"Pero qué guapo está con ese pijama gris"

¡¡¡AGGGGG!!!

No pudo reponerse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar caerse del colchón con un sonoro ¡PLAM! Remus se asomó por el borde de la cama mirándole estupefacto.

- Padfoot, ¿qué...?

Sirius no le dejó terminar poniéndose en pie de un salto con una gran, gran, GRAN (es que era muy grande) sonrisa fingida.

- Nada, nada, cosas mías, no te preocupes.

- Si sigues sonriendo así se te van a romper los labios – observó Remus.

"No me hables de labios...", pensó Sirius, para luego taparse la boca con las manos como si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

- Sirius, te estás comportando de una manera espeluznante, lo mejor será que te vayas a la cama a dormir un ratito – aconsejó Lupin mirándole desconfiadamente.

"Lo que quiero hacer en la cama no es dormir, lobito", pensó Sirius, aterrorizándose al instante de sus propios pensamientos. Le dio las buenas noches apresuradamente a Moony se le lanzó a su cama casi de cabeza. Tumbado boca abajo se preguntó si sería posible ahogarse con la almohada para dejar de pensar incoherencias.

¿Pero eran incoherencias?

"A ver, pensémoslo detenidamente", se dijo el animago. Por su mente empezó a desfilar una serie de imágenes de las chicas con las que había estado saliendo, imágenes de él en la cama con ellas, besándolas, acariciándolas, haciéndolas gemir... Se felicitó con orgullo por el historial de conquistas que arrastraba, sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. 

"Vale, ahora pensemos en chicos" se dijo. Al instante su memoria conjuró una serie de escenas que le hicieron gemir; Remus riéndose, Remus pegándole con una almohada todo despeinado y con aquel pijama que le sentaba tan bien, Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco exasperado, Remus con la camisa medio abierta en un día caluroso, pegándose a su cuerpo a causa del sudor y transparentándose lo suficiente para que se le notasen los pezones, Remus subiendo unas escaleras delante de él, contoneando las caderas provocativamente, enfundadas en esos pantalones del uniforme que encontraba tan sexis, Remus relamiéndose los labios manchados de chocolate, pausadamente, disfrutando del sabor...

Sirius gimió contra la almohada y se desconcertó al notar a "Sirius Jr" apretado contra el colchón, haciéndole notar su desconcertante presencia.

"¡Joder, esto es increíble!", pensó medio desesperado.

Saltó de la cama automáticamente cuando sus cortinajes fueron descorridos de repente.

- ¡Remus! – casi gritó.

El hombre lobo lo miró un momento con una ceja alzada, tal vez preguntándose porqué Sirius casi se había caído de la cama de nuevo. Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de notar una parte del cuerpo del animago recientemente desarrollada. Su otra ceja fue a reunirse con la primera.

- Oh, ¿recordando tu última conquista? – preguntó con voz inexpresiva desviando la mirada. Sirius sonrió gatunamente.

- Más bien pensando en la próxima – casi ronroneó. Se detuvo azorado, mirando los ojos como platos de Lupin. "Oh, por favor, ¡he coqueteando con él! ¡Estoy gravemente enfermo!"

Remus tosió fingidamente poniéndose una mano sobre la boca, seguramente para ocultar su incomodidad que se reflejaba perfectamente en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Bueno, no quería interrumpirte, pero es que no me has contestado – justificó su presencia.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Sirius estúpidamente, fijándose inoportunamente en el cuello pálido y delicado que surgía de la camisa del pijama de su amigo.

- ¿Me enseñarás a ligar? No quiero ser pesado, pero me sería de mucha ayuda – dijo Remus.

Sirius le miró detenidamente. ¿Clases para ligar? ¿Para ligar con otro? ¡NUNCA!

- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? – preguntó Lupin con dulzura. Y Sirius miró sus ojos ambarinos, animados y brillantes, y esa medio sonrisita que adornaba sus labios, como si conociese un secretito que no pensaba compartir y se encontró cediendo.

- Está bien – medio gruñó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó Remus contento. 

- Sí, te lo prometo – dijo a regañadientes. Y repentinamente el exquisito olor a yerbabuena le inundó y los brazos de Remus rodearon su cuello.

- ¡Gracias, Padfoot! – le dijo el licántropo en medio del abrazo. Con ciertas reservas pues estaban demasiado cerca para su cordura mental, Sirius respondió al abrazo rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos, sintiendo su cálida respiración en el cuello y rogando por poder contenerse de no violarlo allí mismo.

"Muy bien, Sirius, ¿necesitas alguna prueba más para convencerte de que estás colgado de tu amigo?", se preguntó el animago, reteniendo a duras penas un sonoro gemido.

-----------------------

Y esto es todo por hoy, intentaré poner el otro capítulo lo antes posible (lo que no quiere decir mucho, jejeje).

Dalloway, si no te gusta o quieres cambiar algo dímelo, por algo es tu historia.

Besitos mil y gracias por leerla!!!


	2. La ayuda

**Holaaaa!!!!**

**Siento muchísimo muchísimo muchísimo, pero que muchísimo, el enoooorme retraso de este fic. Sinceramente, no creí que hiciera tanto tiempo que lo había publicado. ¿He dicho ya que lo siento mucho?**

**La verdad es que me ha sorprendido ver tantos reviews para un solo capítulo. Y, una vez más, desdiciéndome a mí misma tengo que anunciar que "como mínimo" esta historia tendrá 3 capítulos (seguro que luego son más, SNIF) La culpa esta vez la tiene James. Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre andaba él por ahí, metiéndose, así que me he visto obligada a dejarle hacer lo que quiera. Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo, y sinceramente es una puñetera basura, pero qué le vamos a hacer, no puedo mejorarlo por mucho que me empeñe y es una absoluta sosería.**

**Ahora, reviews, voy a contestarlos todos de una porque todos decís más o menos lo mismo, que os gusta la historia y que publique pronto...**

**Así que gracias por sus mensajes a:**

**- blacklovelupin**

**- vicu-malfoy**

**- Tsubasa Lupin de Black**

**- Nani**

**- lunawood**

**- Chikaturra**

**- Maika Yugi**

**- ni€a29**

**- dalloway, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado al menos el primer capi de TU fic. Sí, va a ser de más de 2 capítulos, al menos 3 aunque lo más seguro es que siga creciendo y creciendo y creciendo... como Estado Anímico, que era solo un capítulo al principio y mira...**

**- Coulter, bueno, bueno, eso ya se verá.**

**- mido-chan**

**- Aki Izumi**

**- Flaca Potter**

**- Kulou**

**- Karla ('Mione**

**- Nind**

**- Clood**

**- hermi16, no tengo idea de si va a tener lemon, si se da la situación (no siempre salen las cosas como una las planea), seguramente sí.**

**- Conacha**

**- jak-luna**

**- Yaired**

**me alegro de que os esté gustando, aunque me temo que mi concepto del "muy pronto" difiere un poco del vuestro, muajaja... no en serio, no lo he hecho por fastidiar ni nada, es que no pensé que hacía tanto tiempo que había publicado, y como estaba un poco blokeadilla pues decidí dejarlo "un poquito" de lado. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir más nunca... Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... si hace 6 meses que no actualizo esta historia... ¡¡¡¿cuánto hace que no actualizo Fred?!!!**

**Bueno, sin nada más interesante que contar, me despido rogando que no me matéis.**

**Besitos mil y siento mucho la larguísima espera.  
**

**  
**

**Cap 2. La ayuda**

"Y allí estaba, con regalos por todas partes, sonriendo feliz. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la tarjeta que le envié porque no llevaba chocolates, caramelos o golosina alguna. Tampoco muestras de afecto en forma de inútiles muñequitos de peluche. Era de esperarse que no se fijase en algo que no fuese una ofrenda material a su persona. Ni siquiera era una buena tarjeta, porque quise revelar tan poco que solo dije lo obvio, un vulgar "te quiero" que pasó desapercibido entre las llamativas declaraciones que recibió.

Supongo que lo que más me molesta es que yo sí esperaba algo de su parte. ¿Es que nunca dejaré de hacerme ilusiones con algo imposible? Al parecer no. Me sentí tan mal, no tanto por haber sido ignorado como por volver a caer en esas falsas ilusiones de costumbre, que casi salí corriendo del Gran Comedor. Me controlé a tiempo para seguir comiendo con aspecto indiferente y no dar un espectáculo. Pasé la tarde más tediosa entre clases, soportando los "mira lo que me han regalado" de todo el mundo y maldiciéndolos a todos por ser felices y yo no. Me horroricé de mi comportamiento, por supuesto, cuando contesté mal a Sirius sin pretenderlo. Me miró herido por unos instantes y después lo olvidó (es Sirius) siguiendo con su tema como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, enseñándome las maravillas de su Osito Parlante Que Puede Almacenar Hasta 20 Frases Distintas. Me quedé con ganas de hacerle tragar el jodido osito. Y esta vez no puedo echarle la culpa a mi condición, porque ni siquiera se acerca el día. Simplemente es que ODIO querer a alguien que no sabe ni que existo. ODIO no poder sacarme a esa persona de la cabeza. Y, por supuesto, ODIO que nadie se de cuenta de que no quiero saber que cojones les han regalado, qué planes tienen para la noche y qué ropa se pondrán para esa "cita tan especial". No puedo soportar ser el único solitario, o al menos el único al que parece importarle.

Así que tomé una sabia decisión (a mi parecer, vista la situación) y estuve "revisando el género" de Hogwarts. A parte de Lucius Malfoy encuentro aceptable a Severus Snape y para ya de contar, porque el resto o tienen novia/o o son imposibles para mantener una conversación mínimamente inteligente (no, los gruñidos no cuentan como conversación, así que descarté de plano a los jugadores de quidditch de las cuatro casas).

Sé que Snape no es precisamente un sex-symbol, pero el chico tiene su punto. Y además, ya hemos hablado bastante (para ser de casas rivales, claro) y nos llevamos lo que se podría decir como aceptablemente (si Sirius se entera me mata, seguro). Snape sabe lo que soy por cierto incidente que es mejor no nombrar, así que es también un punto a su favor. Por lo menos no escapa corriendo pasillo adelante cada ver que me ve venir de frente. También tengo la ventaja de que no tiene pareja (algo que no me extraña mucho porque no es precisamente Míster Sonrisas, sino mas bien Lord Gruñidos) y ya se que es gay. Bueno, todo Hogwarts sabe que es gay después de que se extendiera el nunca acallado rumor de que le compraba ingredientes de pociones ilegales a Goyle pagando con favores sexuales.

Pero una vez decidida la presa hay un ligero inconveniente, ¡no sé ligar! Nunca he tratado de insinuarme con nadie y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a hacerlo. De alguna manera logré convencer a Sirius de que me enseñase (aunque tuve que insistirle un poco, está visto que no quiere divulgar sus técnicas ¬¬) pero aún no me ha dado una fecha concreta para poder empezar con las clases, y eso que le pregunto casi cada hora. Seguro que en una de éstas me atiza un guantazo que me deja clavado en la pared, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡necesito un novio!, debe entender que me corre un poco de prisa, y ya que la otra opción falló estrepitosamente ésta parece la mejor salida.

Bueno, lo mejor será que deje de escribir que me está mirando muy raro desde hace un rato. Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, a ver si me encuentro a Snape y empiezo a practicar por mi cuenta."

El chico de cabellos miel parecía muy entretenido en escribir meticulosamente en un cuaderno negro con su nueva pluma de águila. Mientras, al otro lado de la sala común un chico de pelo negro clavaba en él sus ojos medianoche con cierto grado de preocupación, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo si no tenían tarea pendiente. Remus mojó su pluma en tinta por enésima vez y escribió con letra elegante unas cuantas palabras antes de detenerse y observar con algo de melancolía las letras aún húmedas. Pareció suspirar pesadamente, quién sabe con qué objeto, y se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo descuidadamente.

Sirius igualó su suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en la mano sin apartar los ojos de su compañero ni por un momento. Se preguntaba tontamente cómo era posible que hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él si era tan claro. ¿Los demás lo habrían advertido? De ser así, James no le había dicho nada y ese no hubiera dejado escapar una oportunidad tan buena para burlarse de él. Si bien era cierto que ya se reía por la constante preocupación que demostraba por el hombre lobo, pero hasta él se reía de eso.

O al menos antes lo hacía.

Antes de saber por qué siempre estaba pendiente de su amigo.

"La verdad es que es increíble. ¿Cuántas veces hemos dormido en la misma cama él y yo?" se preguntó Sirius aún un poco en shock, "¡podría haberlo violado antes de darme cuenta de que me gustaba!" No fue el mejor pensamiento para tener en un momento como ese, porque imaginarse a Remus gimiendo deshinibido bajo él le hizo, además de sonrojarse espectacularmente, cruzar las piernas para tratar de ocultar un "pequeño" problema que se despertaba en sus pantalones. "Joder, no es normal esta manera de calentarme, ¡no me había pasado con ninguna tía! Soy un pervertido"

Lo cierto es que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por no hacer más que pensar en su amigo acostadito al otro lado del cuarto, con ese sexy cuerpo arropadito por las sábanas y tan solito y falto de afecto. Casi tuvo que hechizarse a sí mismo para no dejar su cama y asaltar sexualmente al pobre inocente, que ajeno a todo roncaba suavemente tras sus cortinas.

"Soy un pervertido" se repitió Sirius al recordar como esa misma mañana había tratado de espiar desde la puerta del baño cómo se cambiaba de ropa el lupino. Estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo, de sus pensamientos lascivos, de sus acciones descabelladas y de las reacciones inesperadas de su cuerpo. Sólo por eso se había pasado el día entero intentando evitarle, bastante torpemente, porque se ponía completamente colorado solo con mirarle a los ojos y recordar una mínima parte de las fantasías que habían irrumpido en su mente de manera tan abrupta.

"Me pregunto qué podré hacer respecto a esto" se preguntó entristecido recordando como le habia mirado Remus cuando prácticamente salió corriendo pasillo abajo cuando trató de hablar con él. Además, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer con aquello de que el objeto de sus deseos hubiera declarado con seriedad que pretendía ligarse al desagradabilísimo Severus Snape, que ya solo por eso le caía muchísimo peor que antes.

"Oh, fantástico, ahora además de pervertido ¡resulta que soy celoso!... pero es que está tan bueno..."

En la mesa de trabajo Remus cerró el cuaderno después de secar la tinta con un hechizo mirando de reojo a Sirius, que seguía con la mirada clavada en él. Desde el día anterior que lo veía extraño con él, como enfadado o disgustado por algo, pero no le decía nada. Esta actitud molestaba mucho al licántropo, que estaba bastante sensible aún por el tema de San Valentín y no se encontraba con paciencia suficiente para aguantar berrinches por parte de su amigo.

"Si le pasa algo conmigo que venga y me lo cuente, porque ya me he cansado de preguntarle" se dijo Remus mientras recogía sus útiles de escritura. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto pudo notar la mirada medianoche clavada en su espalda.

Solo que no estaba clavada en su espalda exactamente, sino un poco más abajo de ésta.

"Pero que culín más mono que tiene" pensó Sirius ausentemente con un brillito en los ojos que James notó enseguida, pese a estar casi al otro lado de la sala común hablando con Lily. En menos de un segundo se materializó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ansioso de cotilleos.

- Naaada, ¿qué tiene que ocurrir? – preguntó Sirius sin su energía habitual, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano distraídamente.

James le escrutó con sus ojos castaños desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Huhum... bien...

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás mirando la escalera?

- Los escalones son interesantes – contestó el animago con una sonrisita secreta. Oh, vaya, y tanto que eran interesantes. La de cosas que se le ocurrían hacer en esos escalones con la personita que acababa de pisarlos...

- Padfoot, me estás acojonando – reconoció James seriamente. Sirius en esos momentos tenía una cara de ido que no era demasiado normal. Le faltaba poco para ponerse a babear y no le estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso. James consideró la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo cuidadosamente durante unos cuantos minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era resolverla con tacto.

- ¡Ayyy! ¿A qué ha venido esa colleja? – se quejó un Sirius gimoteante.

- A que no me gusta que me ignoren - dijo James con una sonrisita satisfecha por tener de nuevo su atención – Venga, cuenta, ¿qué te pasa?

- Ya te he dicho que na... aaahhhhh...

Sirius se había quedado con la boca abierta, a riesgo que de un hilillo de baba le cayese por la comisura. James le observó estupefacto y siguió el rumbo de su mirada idiotizada, la cual parecía estar clavada en Remus.

Alzó una ceja extrañado.

No sólo porque su amigo pareciese haber sufrido un ataque de autismo fulminante (si tal cosa existiera, claro) sino porque Remus Lupin se veía extremadamente... sexy.

"Ein... ¿¿¿yo he pensado eso???" se preguntó James tremendamente escandalizado.

Pero es que era cierto, Remus se había arreglado a velocidad ultra-rápida (N/A es un tío y por lo tanto no necesita depilarse, exfoliarse, maquillarse, plancharse el pelo, etc, etc, etc, sólo con ponerse unos pantalones y un jersey va que se mata, que por cierto, ¡como odio a los tíos!) y se había vestido con unos pantalones grises que le sentaban muy bien sobre todo en la zona trasera y un sueter negro de cuello vuelto (N/A me encanta como se ciñen esos sueters ) que acentuaba su pelo entre castaño y dorado.

Sirius conectó miradas con Remus, quien alzó una ceja extrañado por su expresión y el animago logró salir de su trance, enrojeciendo molestamente y llevándose una mano bajo la nariz para comprobar si le había sangrado. ¡Maldita sea! Se había vuelto a dejar llevar por su hipersensible y lujuriosa mente a la que con un simple estímulo se la podía hacer divagar durante horas. Rezó efusivamete porque Remus pensase que tan sólo estaba un poco enfermo y lo dejase pasar sin pensar mucho en ello, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo había dejado de mirarle a él para centrarse en James no pudo evitar molestarse. Y se molestó mucho más cuando descubrío que el moreno tenía la misma expresión estupidizada que él debía tener hacía unos segundos.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con Lily? – preguntó Sirius intentando no rechinar los dientes, aunque se debió de notar bastante su tonito molesto porque James se volvió a mirarlo anonadado.

- Er....

- ¿Tan bien? – sonrió Sirius sin ganas algunas. Esa mirada hacia SU Remus no le había gustado nada.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Sirius, ¿me acompañas a la habitación? Si, ¿verdad? – sin esperar respuesta alguna James tiró de él sin ceremonia y lo arrastró consigo escaleras arriba rehuyendo en lo posible la mirada del licántropo.

Sirius se soltó molesto del agarre de James y le miró seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – le preguntó cabreado. "Como sea lo que pienso..."

James se retorció las manos nerviosamente, aseguró la puerta con hechizos, se sentó en su cama, se levantó de nuevo, abrió la ventana, dio una vuelta por el cuarto, cerró la ventana...

- ¡Habla de una puta vez! – gritó Sirius alterado.

- Vale... vale... – James se volvió a retorcer las manos nerviosamente y se volvió para enfrentar la mirada de Sirius -. Allí abajo... ahora...

- Prongs... – advirtió Sirius mosqueadísimo.

- Creo que me gusta Remus – soltó James.

Sirius respiró hondo.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No

James parpadeó confundido.

- ¿No me gusta?

- Te gusta Lily – le recordó Sirius perfectamente tranquilo.

- Sí, lo sé... Me encanta Lily – dijo James con una sonrisa boba -. Pero al ver a Remus ahora...

- No.

- ¿No?

- ¡Que no! – recalcó Sirius cruzándose de brazos en una pose que junto a su mirada resultaba bastante amenazante.

- Pero Sirius... sé lo que he sentido ahora, al verle...

Sirius se acercó tanto a él que casi se dieron nariz con nariz.

- Olvídate de eso. No ha sido nada. No has sentido nada, lo has soñado. Te gusta Lily y nadie más, ¿está claro?

James frunció el ceño y se alejó un paso de su amigo.

- Pero Padfoot...

- ¡Pero Padfoot nada! ¡No te acerques a él! – estalló el animago dejando perplejo al otro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó impactado.

- ¡Es mío, yo lo ví primero! – reclamó Sirius apuntándose a sí mismo, furioso porque James no pareciese entender que lo mejor para él sería dejar tranquilito al hombre lobo. Se marchó de allí dando un tremendo portazo y sin volver la vista atrás.

Ya en la sala comçun descubrió que Remus se había marchado. Masculló una maldición por lo bajo y decidió probar a encontrarle en la biblioteca, así pordría espiar... esto... protegerle desde lejos.

Salió derechito hacia allí, sin hacer escalas, andando rapidito y mirando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie le seguía. Al girar una esquina se encontró con Peter que miraba el pasillo con cara de alucinado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? – le preguntó, a lo que el chico no respondió nada, pues estaba muy ocupado ignorándole. Sirius bufó enfadado y pasó una mano ante los ojos de su amigo, quien ni se inmutó. Se acercó a su oído y le gritó ¡¿Qué coño te pasaaaaa?!

Peter parpadeó un par de veces, se sobresaltó al ver a Sirius a su lado y murmuró un "nada" muy poco convincente.

- ¿Has visto a Remus? – preguntó Sirius intentando al menos sacar algo de información útil. Y vaya si la sacó, porque Peter volvió a mirar el pasillo como extasiado, casi al punto de babear y dijo:

- Vaaaya si lo he visto – como estupidizado.

Sirius se temió lo peor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó receloso. Si Peter hubiera estado con todos sus sentidos alerta se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo más prudente sería cambiar de tema, pero en esas circunstancias no se percató de la mirada seriamente homicida de su amigo.

- No sé. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Remus... – dejó la frase en suspenso un momento, con lo que Sirius estuvo tentadísimo de golpearle la cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces - ... está.... muy bueno – terminó medio asombrado de sus palabras.

El grito de Sirius se oyó por todo el castillo. Peter, echo una bolita en el suelo, como si fuese un erizo, asomó un ojo para explicarse.

- Creo que me gusta Remus.

- ¡No te gusta! – gritó Sirius encolerizado, ¿pero qué cojones estaba pasando allí? ¿Esque se habían enterado de que a él le gustaba y estaban montando todo esto para joderle un poco? ¡Pues lo estaban consiguiendo, pero a base de bien!

- Sí, si me gusta – dijo Peter poniéndose en pie molesto para encararle – Yo sé quien me gusta y quién no, ¡y Remus me gusta!

Sirius se acercó a él intimidante.

- Pues que deje de gustarte – gruñó peligrosamente – ahora mismo.

Peter alzó una ceja extrañado, y en parte acojonado, y buscó algo que responder, pero Sirius ya se había alejado de allí a grandes zancadas, casi a la carrera, dispuesto a encontrar a Remus antes de que alguien más se cruzase en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, con pinta homicida, buscó frenéticamente a Remus con la mirada. Encontró su mochila descuidadamente dejada sobre una de las mesas, así que sabiendo que rondaba por allí se dispuso a buscarlo entre los estantes. Cuando le encontró en la sección de Historia tuvo ganas de hacerle tragar a alguien todos los libros que allí se encontraban, que eran unos cuantos.

Remus estaba hablando con Severus Snape.

Snape.

¡Su rival más directo!

Y además... ¿qué coño era eso? ¡¿Snape se estaba riendo?!

- Remus, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita que trataba de ser de lo más natural, pero que resultaba bastante perturbada.

Remus le miró soprendido y se despidió cortésmente de Snape para volverse hacia él. Sirius destripó al grasoso Slytherin con la mirada mientras éste volvía a las mesas con un libro en sus manos, tratando de ignorarle altivamente.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó Remus amablente.

"¿A parte de tirarte contra esa estantería y violarte?" se preguntó Sirius un poco ido, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Remus le miró desconcertado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el licántropo tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Sirius casi se derritió allí mismo.

- No... – dijo ensimismado, aunque cambió de idea al instante -. Sí, en realidad sí – Remus alzó una ceja extrañado por su comportamiento -. He pensado que podríamos empezar con esas clases que querías que te diera... – dijo el animago seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba pensando "verás qué repaso te voy a meter, chaval"

Remus sonrió como un crío en Navidad y asintió entusiastamente.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo? Este lugar no es muy visitado, estará perfecto – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa inquietante. Pero Remus no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Primero – levantó un dedo en el aire – están los besos.

Remus parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Primero? A lo mejor me confundo, pero creo que primero hay que ligarse a la persona antes de empezar a besarla, ¿no?

Sirius le miró molesto.

- No, no, no – negó vehementemente -. Primero tienes que saber besar, así luego tendrás la confianza suficiente para empezar a trabajar en ello. Si te sientes inseguro nunca podrás conseguir tu objetivo – dijo totalmente convencido, aunque se preguntaba con mucha sorpresa de donde podía haber sacado esa sarta de estupideces.

- ¿Ah, sí? – el licántropo no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, a lo que Sirius le miró ofendido.

- ¿Aquí quien es el maestro?

Remus, fastidiado, le señaló con el dedo. Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

- Muy bien. Lección uno: el beso. Ven aquí – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Remus volvió a parpadear, aún más confundido que antes.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una lección práctica – dijo Sirius con paciencia -. Si no practicas, ¿cómo quieres aprender? ¿Crees que te puedo explicar cómo tienes que besar?

- Pero los dos somos chicos – dijo Remus dubitativo.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? – ahora el confundido era Sirius, ¿pero no le confesó ayer mismo que era gay?

- Que a ti no te gustan los chicos – dijo Remus con mucha seguridad.

"Ay, Moony, si tú supieras..." pensó Sirius melancólico. Decidió no responder a eso y sin embargo le volvió a tender la mano.

- Vamos, ven aquí – repitió.

Remus no se hizo mucho de rogar, lo que demostraba dos cosas: una, que no le importaba besar a otro chico, y dos: que estaba muy ansioso por aprender a hacerlo.

Sirius rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente a su compañero y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente por un momento. Remus estaba tan ruborizado que de poco le sirvió su sonrisa, y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el animago posó los labios sobre los suyos con suavidad. Al principio eso fue todo, un mero contacto que aunque no era desagradable, resultaba un poco aburrido. Luego Sirius entró en acción, acariciando con la lengua el labio inferior de su amigo lentamente, haciendo que abriese la boca casi sin que Remus se diese cuenta para introducir la lengua y recorrer con ella su humedad. Remus gimió bajito, relajándose entre sus brazos y posando las manos en sus hombros, disfrutando de su primer beso primero, y queriendo participar después. No sabiendo muy bien lo que debía hacer, decidió copiar a Sirius y utilizar su lengua para algo, acariciando la del animago tímidamente, haciendole suspirar contra sus labios y bajar una mano hasta su cintura mientras la otra presionaba la cabeza del licántropo hacia delante, profundizando el beso. La cosa se puso un poco más salvaje. Sirius se empleaba a fondo en ese beso, juzgaba su amigo, porque parecía que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, resistiéndose a soltarle y gimiendo cada vez más amenudo. Remus pensó que de un momento a otro vería puntitos negros ante sus ojos por la falta de aire y se quejó dentro del beso, empujando ligeramente a Sirius para que le liberase.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al saberse libre.

- Vaya – dijo jadeando.

Sirius también parecía ligeramente alterado.

- No esta mal – dijo el animago después de carraspear un poco, buscando su voz -. Pero vas a necesitar muuuucha práctica si quieres que te dé un aprobado. Así que ven aquí que te voy a convertir en un experto.

Le cogió de nuevo de la cintura, pero Remus puso una mano en su pecho para detenerle.

- Espera, eso fue muy intenso, necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa apoyándose en una de las estanterías.

Sirius lo hubiera violado allí mismo. Ya le había costado lo suyo dejarle ir después de ese beso, pero que le dijese eso ahora y con ese aspecto, ruborizado, jadeante y con los ojitos brillantes... "Uy, peligra mi cordura", se dijo seriamente.

-------------

**Bueno, Sirius celoso, James confundido, Peter atontado y Remus... joder, pobre Remus, la que le ha caído.**

**Besitos mil y siento que el capítulo sea tan sumamente malo. Chau.**


	3. El Pero

Holaaaaaa!!!!

Muy bien, gente, espero que el siguiente sea el último capítulo de esta serie, que estoy tardando horrores en hacer, no se porqué. No me voy a extender mucho hoy, así que mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!

**Luntashi**, bueno, Remus no usa Axe, es magnetismo animal, jajajaja. Gracias por el mensaje, besitos mil.

**Conacha**, jejeje, bueno haces un par de prenguntas que aún no se pueden contestar, y Sirius... bien, creo que da un ligero paso atrás en este capítulo, jejeje. Besitos mil.

**vicu-malfoy**, bueno, "pronto" han sido casi tres meses después, ¿suficientemente pronto?, jijiji. Gracias por el mensaje, besitos mil.

**Hika-chan,** jejeje, no me desagrada tu petición, pero no sé si tenerla en cuenta porque eso haría que la historia se alargase más de lo previsto... lo malo es que hasta lo estoy considerando.. bua, mala, yo que quería terminarla ya!!! Gracias por la sugerencia y besitos mil.

**Nani**, bueno a lo mejor me confundo, pero creo que ha sido más pronto que la última vez, no? Lo siento, pero no pude actualizar antes, pero gracias por el mensaje y me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, besitos.

**hermi16**, wow, casi es mas largo tu review que el capítulo anterior, jejeje. Bueno, sí, soy de España, concretamente de Valencia y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. No tengo pensado hacerla muy larga, pero lo que pienso y lo que hago no suelen ser lo mismo (BUA!) Pues si ya antes Peter y James te han deconcertado lo vas a flipar ahora. Bueno, siento no haber podido actualizar en ese plazo de dos semanas, pero lo que cuenta es que he actualizado, no? (simple intento de que nadie me mate por tardar tanto) Y sí, tengo otro de Sirius/Remus, que me quedó un poco dramático y que la verdad es que encuentro muy parecido a este. Se llama "Estado Anímico Alterado" y lo puedes encontrar en mi ficha. Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione demasiado. Besitos mil.

**Andyta Loupy**, uys, me sorprende que te hayas reído con el fic. Bueno, en realidad ya me soprende que te haya gustado, pero me alegro mucho. Bueno, me encanta hacer sufrir un poquito al probre Remus, esque los más guapos son los que peor parte se llevan, jajaja. Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos mil.

**Sayuri**, pues mira, va a durar por lo menos 4 (y esperate...) y me alegro de que por lo menos te hayas reído, aunque no creí que tuviera gracia, la verdad. Gracias por escribirme. Besitos mil.

**AYA K**, no he podido seguirlo pronto, pero intentaré no tardar tanto a la próxima aunque no prometo nada. Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos.

mercy black, jajaja, bueno, eso sería llevar las clases prácticas al extremo, aunque a Sirius no le importaría nada. Besitos mil.

**ZenobiaLupin**, bueeeno, por ahora van a ser 4 capitulos y ya veremos si no hay más. , sobre Peter y James ya hablaremos más tarde, y Lucius... por ahora solo hay intención de que salga nombrado, pero ya veremos... Gracias por el mensaje, besitos mil.

**Dalloway**, siento estar tardando tantísimo en terminar TU historia. Seguramente el siguiente será el último capítulo, aunque casi mejor no lo digo muy alto. Me alegro de que te esté gustando, espero que sigas pensando igual después de ver este desastre de capítulo y que no te den ganas de matarme o algo así, pero, ¡era necesario! Gracias por tu mensaje y besitos mil!!!

**La-Peye-Malfoy**, para qué negarlo, yo también me imagino a Remus... Y "Fugazmente"... no sé, creo que nunca he tenido esa palabra en mi vocabulario... no, creo que no, jejeje. Gracias por escribirme, besitos mil.

**MoOnY14**, me alegro de que te esté gustando, pero eso de "pobre Remus" va a cuadrar más con este capítulo me parece a mí, juauauaua, que mala que soy!!!. Besitos mil.

**Grissey Key**, jejeje, bueno a James le voy a tener que poner una correa y otra a Peter porque se han desmadrado ya del todo los dos, y no te preocupes si no me dejar rev, no es imprescindible ni nada de eso, me basta con que alguien lea la historia, aunque gracias por tu mensaje. Besitos mil.

**Kizna-chan**, jejeje, ¿Sirius tiene a Remus para él solo? Lo dudo, lo dudo... no por Dios, no actualizo cada dos meses.. sino cada tres o más, jajaja. Jo, pues tienes que tener un riesgo de paro cardíaco altísimo, porque he tardado un montón, pero me encanta que no te de por exagerar las cosas, jajaja. Siento el retraso, pero ya está aquí el capítulo, aunque es malillo. Gracias por el mensaje y besitos mil.

**Anniky**!, bueno, a Sirius creo que nunca se le ha conocido por su sutileza precisamente, jejeje. Gracias por escribir, besitos mil.

**luna-wood**, me alegra que te esté gustando. Algunas de tus "previsiones" se van a cumplir en este capítulo, aunque Sev aún no asoma la nariz, el pobre. Gracias por tu mensaje, besitos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cap 3. El "Pero..."

A Sirius Black, cuya fama de casanova estaba bastante extendida por las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y todo alumno estaba convencido de su exagerado gusto por las chicas, se le hacía muy difícil contenerse ante la visión que representaba en ese instante uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, Remus Lupin.

Encontraba deliciosos esos ojitos miel, entre asombrados y satisfechos, inocentes aún, y el lozano color de sus mejillas dedicado exclusivamente a él. Se había pasado una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo seductoramente, y los mechones castaños caían atrevidos sobre su frente.

Remus había logrado normalizar su respiración y miraba a Sirius con curiosidad, esperando una nueva oportunidad para volver a la práctica de besos, aunque si todos los besos eran iguales que este no se sentía capaz de seguir aprendiendo de su amigo.

Al verle vacilar ligeramente, ruborizándose de nuevo y desviando la mirada al suelo, Sirius consideró que sería la mayor estupidez de su vida el dejar escapar esa ocasión, pues el chico parecía a punto de arrepentirse de su petición.

- Venga, ven aquí – logró decir con naturalidad, sin que le temblara la voz -. Ahora vas a besarme tú a mí, a ver que tal lo haces.

Remus le miró impactado por un momento, sonrojándose violentamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de decir:

- No sé si será buena idea...

Sirius suspiró con aire resignado.

- Yo solo trato de enseñarte, pero si no quieres aprender es cosa tuya – dijo indiferente. Aunque por dentro casi estaba gritando de frustración.

Por toda respuesta Remus se acercó tímidamente y posó sus manos en la cintura del animago con suavidad. Sirius miraba extasiado esos labios, de nuevo humedecidos, que se acercaron a él con una lentitud que estaba a punto de sacarle de quicio. Al sentir la suavidad con la que eran posados sobre los suyos propios no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y deslizar las manos con cuidado por la cintura del licántropo, atrayéndolo más hasta su cuerpo.

Remus, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, acarició lentamente con sus labios los de su amigo, notando cómo este los abría en invitación a explorar su interior. Se puso un poco nervioso ante la oportunidad, pero deslizó con timidez la lengua al interior de esa cálida boca recorriéndola con tímidos toques, buscando otra lengua que no tardó en aparecer y enredarse con la suya en un gesto posesivo. Remus, emocionado, respondió a esa muestra de efusividad con la suya propia, haciendo del suave beso uno salvaje, que obligó a Sirius a apoyarse contra una mesa para no caer, si soltar ni la boca ni la cintura de su compañero, a quien estaba sometido por completo. Nunca pensó que Remus sería tan bueno besando, un poco rudo, pero excitante al fin y al cabo. Había tomado el control total de la situación y hacía unos ruiditos que estaban a caballo entre gemidos y gruñídos, obligando a Sirius casi a acostarse sobre la mesa, presionando su cuerpo contra el del animago, abrazando su cintura con fuerza y, sin querer, poniendo una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Sirius gimió ruidosamente por el contacto, pero Remus no parecía consciente de lo que estaba provocando en su amigo, siguiendo con su acto de posesión desenfrenada, marcando esa boca como suya y produciendo unos ligeros arañazos en la cintura de Sirius, por debajo de la camisa que en ningún momento fue consciente de haberle levantado.

Sirius se abrazó a él con necesidad, y cuando Remus se separó por la falta de aire el moreno desplazó el beso hasta su barbilla, y de ahí a su cuello, disfrutando del sabor de la piel del licántropo por primera vez. Remus, respirando agitado y conteniendo a duras penas los gemidos atacó despiadadamente la oreja de Sirius, recorriéndolo el lóbulo con la lengua cálida y haciendo que estremecimientos de excitación inundaran a su amigo, que se apretaba más contra su rodilla en busca de un mayor contacto.

En un momento de lucidez Remus se separó abochornado por un gemido demasiado alto de Sirius.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – exclamó asustado, poniéndose una mano sobre los labios, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando sorprendido a Sirius, desconcertado por la manera en la que se había dejado llevar.

Sirius se incorporó lentamente para mirarle asombrado y todavía agitado.

- No te preocupes – logró decir entre jadeos. Notó la mirada casi horrorizada de Remus, que se preguntaba cómo podía haber hecho algo así, y después se dio cuenta de que su estado no era precisamente el más adecuado para una conversación, ¡estaba muy caliente! El contacto de la rodilla de Remus había hecho que "Sirius Jr" decidiera proclamar su existencia al mundo, y sería cuestión de segundos que el licántropo lo notara.

- Tengo... tengo que ir al servicio – logró murmurar Sirius, avergonzado por haberse excitado tanto con su amigo por un besito de nada.

"¿Besito de nada?, ¡una mierda! Esto habría podido acabar en una situación ligeramente comprometida y decididamente demasiado placentera para estar en medio de la biblioteca" pensó Sirius escandalizado mientras salía corriendo de allí sin hacer caso alguno a las llamadas de su compañero.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta el baño más cercano y se miró en el espejo de los lavabos. Su reflejo le miró críticamente por un segundo.

- Mírate, ni siquiera te ha tocado y estás a punto de explotar – dijo burlonamente señalando sus partes bajas. Sirius le gruñó a su reflejo, que se reía de él alegremente.

- Tengo que hacer algo – gimió el animago dolorosamente, pues estaba en un punto ciertamente doloroso, y solo tenía dos opciones, encerrarse en un cubículo para buscar alivio o darse una ducha fría – Mejor la ducha – pensó deseperado. Pero no creía ser capaz de dar una paso más hacia el baño de prefectos (el único lugar en el que tendría verdadera intimidad a esas horas), así que, a la desesperada, abrió el grifo del agua fría y haciendo cuenco con sus manos vertió una cantidad considerable en el interior de sus pantalones por varias veces, logrando quedar bastante empapado y poco aliviado. Cogió su varita con frustración para secarse el estropicio, pero se vio interrumpido por Remus, que abrió la puerta repentinamente. Sirius se quedó helado.

- Padfoot, ¿te encuentras ... – miró sus pantalones empapados - ... bien? – parpadeó sorprendido - ¿no has llegado a tiempo?

Sirius, que estaba en blanco, no pudo hacer más que asentir.

- Vaya, pues lo siento mucho – dijo Remus algo impactado -. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte.

- Oh, no, con secarlo bastará – dijo Sirius con rapidez, preguntándose por qué Remus parecía repentinamente asqueado. Se dio cuenta al mirarse de nuevo los pantalones empapados en su zona baja y recapacitar sobre ese "¿no has llegado a tiempo?" que había creído oír.

Encajando las piezas llegó a la conclusión de que Remus creía que... oh, Dios, ¡¡¡Remus creía que se había orinado encima!!!

- Esto... – dijo cortado señalando sus pantalones -... esto es agua, es que el grifo está estropeado y me ha salpicado... todo – dijo poco convencido, pero al menos Remus ya no le miraba como quien mira a un cerdo revolcándose en el barro.

- Pero... ¿estás bien? – preguntó el licántropo con cierta preocupación -. Estás hiperventilando, y todo rojo... da la impresión de que te va a dar un ataque.

"No si ya me ha dado, ¡pero de lujuria!" pensó Sirius intentando esquivar la mano extendida de Remus, que trataba de averiguar si tenía fiebre.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo un poco enojado, porque lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era el contacto del lupino. Bueno, en realidad no ESE tipo de contacto maternal, la verdad.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Remus poco convencido -. Creo que lo mejor será que te acuestes un rato, a ver si se te pasa. No tienes buen aspecto.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, seguro que en la cama se me pasa – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, pues no sabía su amigo la razón que tenía. Un buen revolcón y estaría como nuevo – Ya... ya seguiremos con las lecciones otro día...

Remus compuso una mueca de incomodidad.

- Bueno, sobre eso... – suspiró molesto -. Sé que te he dado mucho la paliza para que me enseñases, pero ahora creo que no es una buena idea hacerlo de esta manera, ¿no crees? – le miró de lleno, esperando su reacción, aunque se mostró desconcertado ante esta -. Paddy, ahora te has puesto blanquísimo, ¿te estás mareando? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Te acompaño a la cama?

Se acercó a él solícitamente, sujetándole por un brazo y atento a cualquier signo de desmayo en el animago, mientras este le miraba aún alucinado.

- No es nada, no es nada – rechazó, aunque no se libró de sus manos sobre su brazo por simple placer morboso, porque aún estaba "Sirius Jr" en pie de guerra y no necesitaba más incentivos para hacerse notar bochornosamente entre sus ropas - ¿No quieres más lecciones? – preguntó estúpidamente -. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, me refiero a las lecciones prácticas, no a las teóricas – aclaró, no logrando que Sirius se sintiera mejor con ello -. Pues... verás... es que... tengo la sensación de que estoy incomodándote – dijo vengonzosamente el licántropo apartando la mirada para clavarla en los interesantes azulejos de la pared -. He notado que te agitas mucho y no tiene que ser agradable besar a un tío cuando te gustan las chicas... – sin dar tiempo a Sirius para protestar a sus palabras siguió hablando - ... y además, no creo que sea la mejor forma de "adquirir conocimientos", quiero decir, besuquearme con mi mejor amigo no es la mejor manera de ligar, ¿no crees?

- Pero Remus... - tartamudeó Sirius, fastidiado porque su maravillosa oportunidad se estuviera yendo por la borda -. Está bien, no tiene nada de malo, como tu has dicho soy tu amigo – no pudo evitar un tonillo de amargura, y al mirar detenidamente a Remus, que tenía un aspecto más bien abatido, suspiró profundamente y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón en suspender las clases.

Pero no solamente las clases prácticas, sino todas las clases. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de enseñarle a ligarse a alguien a quien quería solo para él? Había accedido a enseñarle porque se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de practicar un poco las tácticas labio-a-labio, pero sin el beneficio de la práctica no se encontraba lo suficientemente generoso para preparar a su objetivo sentimentar para, por ejemplo, un encuentro amoroso con Snape. ¡No lo soportaría!

- Tienes razón – dijo pesadamente, teniendo que apoyarse en el lavamanos para alejarse un poco del contacto de su amigo, pues su olor a yerbabuena hacía ligeros estragos en él -. Será mejor dejar toda esto de las lecciones, no fue una buena idea...

- Pero Padfoot – dijo Remus extrañado -. Yo me refiero a suspender las clases prácticas, no las teóricas. Puedes darme unos cuantos consejos prácticos. Es solo que en ese... beso... pues.. me he descontrolado un poco, me olvidé de que eras... mi amigo – dijo titubeante.

- Sí pero... – trató de protestar el animago, siendo interrumpido por la carita suplicante de Remus.

- ¡Lo prometiste! – le recordó con un puchero.

"Oh, Dios". Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto desesperado. No podría decirle que no a esa cara, pero por su propia cordura no podía seguir con aquello.

- Sí, sí. Lo hice – suspiró pesadamente -. Sé que prometí que te ayudaría, pero...

- ¿Pero...? – preguntó Remus interesado.

Sirius le miró detenidamente. Aún estaba despeinado, un poco sonrojado y le brillaban los ojos. "¿Se lo confieso?" se preguntó Sirius "Es Remus, lo comprenderá. Si no siente lo mismo que yo no me rechazará como amigo, no le perderé", sintió como el valor acudía a él bajo esos ojitos color miel que tanto le gustaban desde hacía tan poquito tiempo pero que ahora le hacían sentir con tantas cosas con tanta intensidad. "Se lo digo. Se lo voy a decir"

- ¿Pero...? – apremió el licántropo.

- Es inútil darte esas clases – dijo envalentonado, aunque al ver la mirada extrañada de Remus pareció perder un poquito de valor -, porque nadie te va a querer nunca...

La puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a dos estudiantes de primer curso riendo alegremente y cortando de cuajo la declaración de Sirius, que se giró a mirarlos con aires homicidas y ligeramente asustado por lo que hubieran podido oír. Por ello no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no fueron acogidas todo lo bien que hubiera deseado, recibiendo una intensa mirada dolida de parte del licántropo.

- ¿Nadie me va a querer nunca...? – preguntó el chico con la voz rota, haciendo caso omiso de los dos primeros años que trataban de disculparse y salir corriendo de allí, acobardados por el aura asesina que parecía rodear al animago -. Vaya, muchas gracias, Sirius. Esa si que es una opinión sincera de tu parte.

- Remus... – Sirius se volvió hacia él asustado, registrando algo tardíamente por las palabras de su amigo lo que éste había creído entender de su intento frustrado de declaración romántica -. No es lo que...

Los ojos furiosos de Remus le hicieron desistir de decir algo más, y aún más el empujón que éste le dio al separarse bruscamente, ofendido por sus palabras.

- ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! – logró decir cuando Remus ya azotaba la puerta con furia tras él - ¡Moony! ¡No has entendido lo que quería decirte! ¡Moony!

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño no pudo ver al licántropo por ninguna parte.

- Moony... – gimió desolado -... quería decirte... que nadie te va a querer nunca... como te quiero yo.

Pero por fortuna o por desgracia no había nadie por allí para escucharle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hacer una rabieta silenciosa tras las cortinas de su cama siempre solía ser una buena idea. Los demás notaban enseguida que no andaba de humor para tonterías y le dejaban en paz, evitando las inmediaciones de su lecho como si estuviera plagado de minas. Pero claro, hoy no podía ser así. Hoy tenía que ser el día en el que todo se volviese surrealista, porque sino ¿cómo demonios se explicaba esa escena? ¿desde cuando James y Peter competían entre ellos para arroparle en la cama, cantarle una serenata, traerle un vaso de agua, regalarle flores y bombones, darle un masaje en los pies, hacerle la manicura y soltar risitas tontas a la par que enrojecían como colegialas cada vez que les daba una mirada asesina?

- ¿Pero qué cojones os pasa hoy? – casi aulló cuando Peter, por cuarta vez, se ofreció a acomodarle la almohada tras la espalda mientras James, al parecer, se centraba mucho en escribir algo en un trozo de pergamino sentado a los pies de su cama.

- Nada Moony querido – dijo Peter con voz empalagosa, sonriéndole con deleite -. Sólo queremos cuidarte, ¿está prohibido? Me horrorizo al pensar que te he estado descuidando por tanto tiempo. ¡¡¡Necesitas que te mimen!!! Mira, aquí tienes unas galletitas con forma de lobito, ¡las he hecho yo mismo con el libro de conjuros de cocina de Lily!

Las galletitas tenían muy buena pinta, con esa cobertura de chocolate, así que Remus cogió una con el ceño fruncido y mordisqueó distraídamente uno de los colmillos del lobo, logrando con ello que a Peter casi le diera un ataque de felicidad pura, aunque se contentó con correr alrededor del cuarto sonriendo como un idiota y gritando de alegría.

James le envió una mirada de menosprecio y se levantó elegantemente de su asiento a los pies de Remus solo para sentarse más cerca. De hecho, demasiado cerca, tanto que casi se rozaban sus narices.

- Te he escrito un poema – dijo con una sonrisa boba, haciendo que la alucinada atención de Remus se desviase de Peter hacia él.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó sorprendido - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Un poema – repitió James poniendose rojo ante el escrutínio de esos ojos miel -. Para ti, mira.

Remus, que aún no era capaz de procesar la información, cogió reticente el pergamino que James le tendía y le dio una mirada.

- "Tus ojos son como miel que querría poner en mis tostadas cada mañana, tu piel es como la crema de mi capuchino, tus labios son las fresas de la tarta que ponen de postre los Sábados..." – leyó Remus abriendo los ojos con asombro, y no solo por lo malo que era el puñetero poema, ni porque llevase el ridículo nombre de "Oda a mi postrecito favorito con sabor a acónito", sino por... ¡coño, pues por todo lo demás!

No pudo terminar de leerlo (y dio gracias al cielo) porque Peter, enfurruñado, arrancó el pergamino de su mano y lo hizo trizas con sus deditos ágiles.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! – declaró firmemente.

James, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, saltó de su asiento para colocarle un puñetazo en la barbilla por su atrevimiento enviándole al suelo de culo.

- ¡Cabrón, con lo que me ha costado escribirlo! ¿Me he metido yo acaso con tus patéticas galletas? – gritó recolocándose las gafas sobre la nariz con un gestito repelente.

- ¡No son patéticas, son achocolatadas!, ¡y envidia que tienes porque a mi Moony le han gustado! – gritó Peter intentando levantarse del suelo sin enredarse con su túnica.

- ¡Tambíen le ha gustado mi poema! – se exaltó James, apretando los puños de manera amenazante - ¡Remus tiene buen gusto y por eso reconoce una obra de arte cuando la ve!

- ¡Claro, y por eso no le ha gustado tu absurdo poema! – gritó Peter emberrinchado - ¿Cómo le va a gustar si solo le comparas con comida y más comida?

- ¡Eso es porque mi Moony es lo más dulce que existe y me lo quiero comer enterito! – berreó James ofendidísimo.

- ¡Te vas a comer a tu puta madre, cabrón! – aulló Peter muerto de celos, saltando hacia su amigo y tirándole con saña del pelo negro. James no se quedó atrás y cogió un buen puñado del pelo castaño de Peter, tirando con todas sus fuerzas y teniendo más maña al hacerlo por ser más alto que su contrincante. Mientras tanto, se insultaban de la manera más ridícula y trataban de darse patadas por lo bajo ante la mirada aún desorbitada de Remus, quien los contempló por un instante y luego decidió que lo más sensato sería encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación cinco minutos después y se encontró con el espectáculo decidió separar a sus amigos. Con ayuda de su varita y un hechizo bien colocado los chicos dejaron de pelear para frotarse sus doloridos traseros y levantarse del suelo con dificultad.

- ¿De qué coño vas, Sirius? – preguntó cabreadísimo un James de gafas torcidas y pelos más alborotados que nunca.

- ¿Habéis visto a Remus? – preguntó el animago, quien había notado el desorden en la cama del licántropo y sabía que al menos había pasado por allí hacía poco.

- ¿Y tú para qué quieres a Remus? – preguntó Peter mirándole malamente.

Sirius le miró desorientado por un momento. Su amigo no solía ser tan agresivo, claro que si había estado pegándose con James tal vez estaba un poco alteradillo.

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo simplemente.

Esta vez recibió una mala mirada de parte del moreno de gafas.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó receloso. Sirius solo le miró con una ceja levantada, lo que al parecer alteró los ánimos de su amigo - ¡No vas a hablar con él!, ¿me oyes? Remus es mío, ¡no quiero que te le acerques!

- ¿Tuyo? No me hagas reír, ¡es mío! – saltó Peter justo a tiempo para enzarzarse en otra tonta pelea de tirones de pelo en la que en lugar de insultarse solo proclamaban la propiedad del licántropo.

Sirius, con la boca abierta, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a su amigo él mismo. Solito. Se transformó en un gran perro negro y olfateó la cama del lupino, olisqueando después los alrededores para tratar de descubir dónde se había metido. El rastro lo llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvió a su forma humana y tocó con los nudillos con delicadeza, más que nada para que los otros dos no se molestasen y pudiesen seguir matándose agusto.

- ¿Moony? Ábreme, por favor, tenemos que hablar – intentó, pegando el oído a la puerta a la espera de alguna contestación. Unos cuantos minutos después estaba bastante claro que no pensaba hacer notar que estaba allí dentro, así que probó de nuevo llamando un poco más fuerte – Por favor, Remus, no quería decir eso...

El licántropo, sentadito en el suelo y con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas, frunció el ceño al oírle.

"No quería decir eso... ¡JA! Pues es lo que dijo, y no puedo perdonarle así como así"

Le hervía la sangre de indignación. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Su mejor amigo, de hecho, pensaba que él no era digno de ser querido. Eso era duro. Era muy duro, y Moony sentía que cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas hacían que los ojos le picasen. Lo peor era que no podía dejar de escuchar esa frase cruel "Nadie te va a querer nunca...", sonando como una sentencia.

"En realidad no debería enfadarme con Sirius" pensó, dejando que una de sus lágrimas le resbalase por la mejilla sin tratar de hacer nada por evitarlo ". Él solo me ha dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo me va a querer nadie, si soy un licántropo?... Además, nadie me envió ningún regalo, ni ninguna tarjeta, ni ninguna sonrisa secreta, ni nada de nada, y eso sin saber mi maldición, ¿qué será de mí si lo sabe la gente?"

Sollozó un poquito, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, ignorando totalmente las súplicas de Sirius tras la puerta y abrazándose al libro como si fuera un peluche. Tras unos momentos y en un relámpago de comprensión enderezó los hombros, serenó sus lamentos y fijó la mirada de manera ausente en las baldosas del suelo.

"¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí lamentándome del poco éxito que tengo?" pensó furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan debil aunque solo fuera por un lamentable momento "¿Y qué pasa con Severus? No parecía nada incomodo conmigo en la biblioteca. Intenté coquetear con él, y por muy torpes que seamos los dos creo que lo captó. Nos gustamos, aunque sea un poquito, así que ¿por qué me lamento? ¿Por que Sirius cree que no tengo derecho a ser amado por nadie? ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgarme así, para dictar sentencia sobre mi vida?"

Indignado de nuevo, se puso en pie de un salto con inusitada energia.

- ¡Jodete Sirius! – gritó con rabia, más dispuesto que nunca a ligarse a Severus Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado o al menos que las ganas de matarme estén dormiditas, jejeje.

Besitos mil!!!


	4. Si Realmente Me Quieres

**Hola a todos! Realmente me está costando mucho escribir esta historia, pero pienso que en el siguiente capítulo ya terminará definitivamente! (esperemos que al final no se alargue más y más y más como suele pasarme siempre)**

**Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en actualizar, sobre todo porque los capítulos no valen la pena después de tanta espera, pero me consuelo pensando que hice todo lo que pude (SNIF!)**

**Por cierto, he oído por ahí que ahora no se pueden contestar reviews en las actualizaciones, ¿es eso cierto? Por precaución no contestaré, aunque agradezco mucho todos y cada uno de los mensajes que he recibido. **

**Nada más por hoy. Besitos mil. **

Cap 4. Si Realmente Me Quieres

Intentaba ignorar el alboroto que se oía a través de la puerta de la mejor manera que podía, cosa que no era nada fácil.

.- ¡Nunca se fijaría en ti! ¡Eres lo más horrible que ha pisado esta escuela! – berreaba James sin tener piedad para sus oídos demasiado desarrollados.

.- ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira! ¡no estoy nada mal! ¡Y lo importante es el interior! – trataba de defenderse Peter con ferocidad.

.- Remus, por favor, quisiera hablar contigo cara a cara para que sepas que no te estoy mintiendo... – suplicaba Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza incrédulamente y se lavó la cara con agua fría, tratanto de quitar las trazas de las pocas lágrimas que se habían atrevido a rodar por sus mejillas. Se miró furioso al espejo comprobando como sus ojos estaban irritados.

.- No recuerdo ningún hechizo para solucionarlo – se dijo enfurruñado. Después de todo, no podía comenzar a seducir a Severus con ese aspecto, ¿verdad?

.- ¡Tu interior también es una mierda, que lo sepas! – chillaba James.

.- ¿Dices eso porque no tengo un Super Ego, ni un pelo estúpidamente desastroso, casanova del tres al cuarto? – gritaba Peter.

.- Todo lo mío es Super y lo tuyo es patético, frustrado intento de ser humano – espetó James ofendido .- ¡Remus me va a elegir a mí! ¡De hecho ya es mío!

.- ¡Ni hablar!

.- Remus por favooooor, ¡hazlo por nuestra amistad! – lloriqueaba Sirius en un tonito cada vez más desesperado.

Suspirando resignado, el licántropo se mojó las manos y las pasó por su pelo, humedeciéndolo. Tomó el cepillo para tratar de acomodar un poco los mechones más rebeldes y se quedó mirándolo un momento, confundido, tratando de recordar... tratando de...

.- Oh, no – medio gimió asustado, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a helársele en las venas .- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

OoOoOoOo

.- ¡MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO! – gritaba James de manera agresiva a la vez que sacudía a Peter contra una pared, quien le daba patadas en las espinillas como podía tratando de que le soltase.

.- ¡NUNCA, NUNCAAAAAA!

.- ¿QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ? – gritó Sirius alterado, clavándoles una mirada tan desquiciada que aquellos dos pararon de inmediato y se abrazaron temerosos – Así me gusta – acto seguido se giró hacia la puerta cerrada del baño .- ¡Remus! ¡No puedes evitarme para siempre! Tenemos que hablar, y esta es la única salida. ¿No me harás tirar la puerta abajo, verdad?

.- ¿Pero tú quien eres para amenazar a mi Moony? – saltó James indignado, dándole una colleja que le dolió hasta a Peter.

.- ¡Cállate, James, tú tienes a Lily! – gritó Sirius molesto.

.- ¡Y tú a todas las demás! – dijo James.

.- Pues yo no tengo a nadie – dijo Peter tranquilamente .-, así que soy el que mejor se puede ocupar de mi Remusín, por lo tanto me lo quedo yo.

Tanto James como Sirius si giraron para agarrarle por el cuello, pero el otro ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

.- Venga, tíos, controlaros – decía en tono razonable .-. Remus necesita a alguien que le adore ininterrumpidamente las 24 horas del día...

.- Para eso estoy yo – dijo Sirius cabreado – Pero, ¿se puede saber qué cojones os pasa? Ayer ni le mirábais y hoy os matáis por él. ¿Encontráis eso normal?

.- Lo mismo se podría decir de ti – dijo Peter envarado .-. Lo cierto es que no termino de entender cómo no me di cuenta antes de que es tan absolutamente maravilloso, pero ahora lo sé y me basta.

.- Eso, eso. ¿Qué más da cuando nos hayamos enamorado de él? – siguió James subiéndose las gafas en un gestito pedante – Sabemos lo que sentimos, o al menos yo lo sé, porque a ver quién se fía de los sentimientos del mayón ligón de Hogwarts – dijo mirando de soslayo a Sirius.

.- Es cierto, tú no eres bueno para él – dijo Peter fulminándole con la mirada .-. Le dejarás tirado a la primera. En cambio yo soy fiel hasta la muerte.

.- ¿Tú que vas a ser fiel? – se enfadó Sirius – No dejaría a Remus contigo ni en un millón de años. Y tú – dijo mirando seriamente a James .-, ¿qué piensas hacer, dividir tu tiempo entre él y Lily?

.- Renunciaré a Lily – dijo James altivamente .-. Renunciaré a todo por mi lobito.

.- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! – gritó Sirius completamente alterado .- ¡No le quieres! – señaló a Peter .- ¡Y tú tampoco le quieres! ¡Yo soy el único que le quiere de verdad!

.- Eso no es cierto – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Sirius se dio la vuelta con rapidez para encontrarse con Remus que los miraba con calma.

.- ¿Cómo que no es cierto? – preguntó Sirius confundido .- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!

.- No.

.- ¡Sé lo que siento! ¡Y te quiero! – prácticamente lo estaba gritando desesperado, pero Moony le miraba impasible, como si estuviera diciendo "¡tengo hambre!".

.- Sirius... lo que sientes no es real – dijo pacientemente en licántropo .-. En realidad os ocurre lo mismo a los tres...

.- ¡No me compares con esos! – gritaron los tres señalándose entre ellos. Se miraron confundidos y se volvieron para ver la sonrisa triste de Remus.

.- ¿Lo véis? – suspiró resignado .-. He tardado en darme cuenta porque creí que no había funcionado... pero oyendo cómo discutíais... Bien, solo puedo pensar que ha salido mal.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Sirius temeroso.

.- Una poción – dijo Remus enrojeciendo un poco de vergüenza .-. Hice una poción para que alguien se enamorase de mí durante el día de ayer.

Los chicos le miraron incrédulos.

.- Pero Remus, cariño, si no te hacía falta, me tienes a mí – dijo Peter acercándose a él.

.- Chicos, lo que sentís es producto de la poción – explicó el licántropo intentando no mirarlos.

.- ¿Nos hiciste tomar una poción? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

.- No, me la tomé yo.

James sonrió confiadamente.

.- Es una poción que revela al amor verdadero, ¿a que sí? Por eso me he dado cuenta de que estoy enam...

.- ¡Nada de eso! – saltó Remus un tanto exasperado .-. Es otro tipo de poción. Salió mal, y eso es todo lo que debéis saber. Esta noche se os habrán pasado los efectos y todo volverá a la normalidad – volvió a suspirar, ruidosamente .-. Lo mejor será que os evite hasta entonces.

Sin darles opción a decir una palabra más salió de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Los tres animagos, clavados en el sitio, se sentían de lo más confundidos.

.- No puede ser, lo que siento es real – decía Sirius sin terminar de creérselo.

.- Y yo – dijo James abatido.

.- Y yo – dijo Peter asombrado.

.- ¡Calláos! – gritó Sirius repentinamente enfadado. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

OoOoOoOo

Después de pasarse más de una hora buscando por todo el castillo Sirius decidió que lo más rápido sería volver a convertirse en perro para seguir su rastro. Había tenído la increíblemente estúpida idea de creer que podría alcanzar a Remus enseguida, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte y regresó a su cuarto a por el Mapa del Merodeador ni James ni Peter estaban por allí y el mapa había desaparecido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se resignó a intentar seguir el rastro de Remus, algo complicado pues por los pasillos de Hogwarts nunca dejaba de pasar gente y acababa perdiendo su olor, teniendo que volver sobre sus pasos para recuperar el rastro de nuevo.

Al parecer, el ver deambular a un enorme perro negro por el castillo a sus anchas atrajo algo de atención sobre él, algo que Sirius ignoró por estar demasiado concentrado con su tarea, así que para cuando pudo deducir que el rastor de Remus se confundía con uno acre y sin duda repugnantón que no podía ser de otra persona que de Snape y que ambos olores se encontraban en la biblioteca y salían del castillo hacia el lago, se encontró con el impedimento de un collar alrededor de su cuello que le impedía avanzar. Se giró confundido y se encontró con los ojazos bonachones de Rubeus Hagrid.

.- Bueno, amiguito, no sé cómo has entrado aquí pero no está bien que recorras los terrenos arriba y abajo con tanta tranquilidad.

El guardabosques ignoró los desesperados intentos de Sirius de quitarse el collar o clavar las patas al suelo para que no se lo llevara. Tiró de la correa delicadamente, en su opinión, lo que en opinión de Sirius fue un intento de ahorcamiento perruno, para hacerse seguir hasta su cabaña, donde ató al enorme perro negro de la valla.

.- Ahora sé buenecito y quédate aquí un momento mientras le pregunto a Dumbledore qué podemos hacer contigo – dijo Hagrid sonriendo alegremente .-. ¡A lo mejor me deja quedarme contigo!

En cuanto el semigigante estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sirius se transformó en humano para huir, pero el corrar le quedaba tan ajustado tras la transformación que tuvo suerte de llevar la varita encima para desaparecerlo, sino hubiera acabado azul por falta de aire.

.- Será posible – masculló por lo bajo frotándose el cuello en actitud ofendida .- ¡Hacerme esto a mí! ¡Y justo cuando iba a encontrar a Remus!

Caminó decididamente hasta el lago, ya que el rastro se dirigía en esa dirección. Tardó un rato en volver a encontrarlo, pero cuando por fin lo logró reconoció más olores de los que le hubiera gustado encontrar. A la par que el aroma de Remus reconoció de nuevo la peste de Snape y si eso solo ya era preocupante, tenía que sumarle el rastro de James y Peter, quien sin duda armados con la capa de invisibilidad del moreno y el mapa del merodeador estaban siguiendo los pasos de los otros dos. En una carrerita rodeó todo el perímetro del lago y frunció el ceño canino cuando se dio cuenta de que el rastro conducía al interior del bosque prohibido.

"¿Pero dónde piensa llevar ese degenerado a mi lobito?" se preguntó alterado. A paso rápido recorrió la senda que habían seguido los otros cuatro y se detuvo cuando escuchó voces. Cuando reconoció la de Snape, hablando en un tono sedoso que le hacía erizar el pelo del lomo, decidió que no estaba para tonterías y que lo mejor sería quitar a la competencia del camino. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver a Remus y Snape sentados tranquilamente en el tronco de un árbol caído, charlando con relajación. Remus estaba ligeramente girado hacia el Slytherin, por lo que Sirius podía verle la cara y apreciaba que estaba... ¿sonriendo? ¡Oh, Dios, eso no era posible! ¡Tenía que hacer algo YA!

En el momento en el que tensaba las patas de atrás para prepararlas para un gran y espectacular salto, se sintió sujetado por unos brazos persistentes. Intentó gruñir pero fue silenciado por un eficaz hechizo y arrastrado tras un arbusto, metido bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Se transformó de nuevo en Sirius y miró enojado a sus amigos.

.- Era necesario – explicó James en un susurro conciliatorio .-. No queremos que se enteren de que estamos aquí.

En ese momento Remus levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Husmeó un poco el aire y frunció el ceño.

.- Maldita sea – masculló, a la vez que Peter lo hacía en silencio tras los matorrales.

.- ¿Ocurre algo, Remus? – preguntó Severus suavemente. Al ver la mirada del licántropo perderse tras su espalda se giró con el ceño fruncido, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, James y Peter miraban furiosos a Sirius, que no había dicho una palabra y les miraba intentando no parecer culpable.

.- No, no pasa nada, Sev – dijo Remus de una manera repugnantemente encantadora, en opinión de Sirius, que apretaba los puños tremendamente molesto.

Mirando una vez más en su dirección, con una mirada bastante malévola, Remus se inclinó hacia el Slytherin y para sopresa de los cuatro estudiantes presentes puso sus labios tiernamente sobre los de Snape. Éste, que era el cuarto sorpendido, no acertó a responder a la suave caricia, quedándose completamente estático y casi sin atreverse a respirar.

Claro que esto no fue lo que percibió Sirius.

"¡Maldito cerdo degenerado!" gritaba silenciosamente, aún afectado por el hechizo de James y siendo sujetado ausentemente por los otros dos merodeadores, que se debarían entre soltar su indignación a los cuatro vientos y seguir maravillándose con la imagen tan sorprendermente erótica de Remus devorando la boca del Sly. Porque eso era lo que Remus estaba haciendo. Mientras Sirius maldecía a gritos y ordenaba tan imperiosa como inutilmente que el grasiento ese quitase las manos de encima de su futuro amante, Snape permanecia en posición palo, sin mover una sola pestaña. El que realmente tenía sus manos puestas sobre el otro era Remus, que había hecho ceder "expertamente" los labios de Severus y se dedicaba a recorrer con la lengua de manera exaustiva cada rincón de su boca. Había rodeado el cuerpo huesudo del Slytherin en un posesivo abrazo y acariciaba ausentemente los negros y grasos mechones con su mano libre.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más asfixiante, con Remus casi tumbando a Severus sobre el tronco, bajo la incrédula actitud del otro, que se atrevió tímidamente a deslizar una de sus esqueléticas manos por el brazo del Gryffindor.

Fue demasiado pedirle a Sirius que se quedase quieto en su sitio. Se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo caer la capa de invisibilidad y descubriendose junto a los otros dos espías. De un hechizo (silencioso) hizo que se separasen algo violentamente, mandando a Severus dos metros mas allá, haciéndole caer en tierra de una manera bastante fea y que debía haber dolido. Por suerte Remus había visto el movimiento de Sirius al levantarse y había soltado a tiempo el labio de Sev, que estaba mordisqueando ociosamente, o de lo contrario se lo habría arrancado espectacularmente.

Se enfrentó a Sirius con una oscura mirada de enojo.

.- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Sirius Black? – espetó.

La respuesta sin duda fue muy buena, y a juzgar por el rostro de Sirius fue expuesta de una manera bastante temperamental, pero no escucharon ni una sola palabra.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Moony? – saltó James con ojitos inundados de lágrimas dolidas .-. ¡Puedes tenerme a mí y prefieres a ESE! – gritó señalando la piltrafa que era Snape en esos momentos, gimiendo lastimeramente. Peter, eficazmente, le silenció con un hechizo para que no interrumpiese la conversación.

Sirius tomó buena nota que de Remus no había acudido corriendo a socorrer al grasiento, así que se calmó un poco.

.- James – empezó el licántropo tratando de reunir calma .-. Te recuerdo que estás bajo los efectos de una poción, así que no dramatices. Todo esto se te habrá pasado para esta noche. Y a ti también Peter, y a ti, Sir...

No pudo terminar porque Sirius, enfurecido, le había saltado encima para besarle por sorpresa. James y Peter gritaron al unísono y se apresuraron a separarle de Moony de una forma un tanto agresiva.

Remus parecía en shock, mirando a Sirius incrédulamente mientras se toqueteaba los labios. James y Peter trataban de consolarle del ataque sufrido por su compañero, siendo totalmente ignorados.

Sirius, algo harto de no poder hablar, se quitó a sí mismo el hechizo de silencio que le había lanzado James.

.- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que lo que siento por ti no es real! ¡No te lo consiento!

Moony suspiró cansadamente.

.- Pero es que es cierto. Mañana te sentirás muy ridículo por haber pensando que me querías... – dijo mirándole serenamente.

.- Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo Sirius acercándose a él, aunque no demasiado porque James y Peter actuaban de barrera entre él y el licántropo .-. Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, Remsie, y nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

Le miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que Remus dudase por un instante de que realmente estuviese bajo los efectos de aquella poción. Luego, antes de creérselo, miró a James y Peter.

.- ¿Y cómo explicas que ellos también me quieran de repente? – preguntó con una sonrisa ácida.

.- Yo te quiero sinceramente, Moony mío – dijo Peter solemnemente .-. Comprendo que Sirius y James estén confundidos, pero yo lo que siento es AMOR por ti. He descubierto que eres lo más maravilloso de este mundo y no pienso dejarte ir...

Sirius le pegó una colleja, molesto, porque eso restaba credibilidad a su propia declaración.

James cogió la mano de Remus atrevidamente y se puso de rodillas de una manera extravagante.

.- No quiero que dudes nunca de mi amor, mi querido Remus. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras porque estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. ¡Así podré demostrarte el valor de mis sentimientos! – se giró ligeramente para mirar a Peter y Sirius con cierto aire de superioridad .-. Mis sentimientos REALES, no como otros...

.- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – gritó Remus soltando su mano de la de James bruscamente. Pudo ver como el muchacho de gafas hacía un fugaz puchero por esto, pero no se dejó amilanar .-. ¡Si realmente me queréis os mantendréis alejados de mí por lo que queda del día! – dijo sorpresivamente .-. En la noche veremos quién es el que realmente me ama.

Levantando la cabeza con altivez salió de allí haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Severus tras él.

.- ¡Y no consentiré que volváis a hechizar a Snape bajo ninguna circunstacia! – tronó.

Los tres animagos se encogieron ligeramente, luciendo bastante desdichados.

OoOoOoOo

Sirius miraba ausentemente a sus dos amigos preguntándose si después de todo no les estaría ocurriendo lo mismo a los tres. Él creía firmemente que sus sentimientos por Remus eran sinceros, no fruto de una poción misteriosa, pero ¿cómo podría diferenciar el amor real del ficticio? Realmente era demasiado increíble que los tres animagos se hubieran enamorado del licántropo a la vez, ¡eso no se lo creía nadie! Claro que viendo a James, que no hacía más que seguir con los ojos los pasos de Remus en el Mapa del Merodeador, con una expresión algo demente. Y Peter... Sirius había ido un momento al servicio, apenas cinco minutos, y al volver había encontrado a Peter hurgando en el baúl de Moony. Al verle había saltado a su cama rápidamente y se había esconcido tras las cortinas. Furioso con él, Sirius le había pegado cuatro gritos por revolver en las cosas de su futuro amante, pero como creía que no había llegado a coger nada no le había dado más importancia, sobre todo porque James no parecía haberse percatado de nada, suspirando con la mirada fija en el mapa.

Nervioso, porque empezaba a dudar él mismo que lo que sentía fuera real, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de pensar en algo con lo que pudiera distraerse hasta que llegase la noche y el efecto de la poción se desvaneciera.

"¿Pero qué clase de poción habár hecho Remus para que nos haya afectado a los tres?" se preguntó con molestia "¿Pensaría atraer a alguno de los tres en particular o ha sido pura suerte que solo nosotros, sus compañeros de cuarto, estemos afectados?" Al pensar en eso se quedó clavado en el suelo, con un pensamiento horrible llenando su mente "¿Realmente somos los únicos afectados?"

Se volvió enseguida hacia James.

.- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó ansiosamente. Ya le tenía suficientes celos al grasiento de Snape como para encima tener que lidiar con toda una escuela llena de chicos persiguiendo a su lobo.

.- Está en la enfermería, con Snape, Pomfrey y Malfoy – dijo James con voz afectada.

.- Bien, habrá llevado allí a Snape para que le revisen después del golpe – dijo Sirius con un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no estaba en alguna habitacion besuqueandose con ese cretino o siendo acosado por cientos de estudiantes salidos. Pero... un momento .- ¡¿Has dicho que también estaba Malfoy! – preguntó alterado, pues todo el mundo sabia que no había nadie más salido que ese tipejo.

Peter salió de entre las cortinas de su cama dando un alarido inmenso.

.- ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí! – gritó desgarradoramente.

Los otros le miraron perplejos.

.- ¿No lo entendéis? ¿Y si la poción afecta a más gente? – preguntó desencajado.

.- No parece que sea el caso – dijo James altivamente, subiéndose las gafas en ese irritante gesto que hacía cada vez que quería demostrar su superioridad intelectual con algún aplastante argumento .-. Le he estado vigilando estrechamente y se ha cruzado con varios estudiantes. Ninguno de ellos se ha acercado a él lo suficiente como para que me entrasen ganas de sacarle los ojos con una espátula.

.- ¿Y si la poción que dice que ha usado tenía alguna restricción? – preguntó Peter ansiosamente. Sirius y James lo miranon con una ceja alzada, inconscientes de que se pudiera hacer algo como eso. En realidad Peter tampoco lo sabía, pero tenía sus motivos para decir algo que posiblemente lo dejaría en ridículo por el resto de su vida si lo preguntase en medio de una clase de pociones.

.- ¿Restricciones? – preguntó Sirius tratando de ser paciente.

.- ¡Claro! ¿Y si solo funciona con los chicos más atractivos de nuestro curso, por ejemplo? – graznó.

James se empezó a reír de él de manera muy poco sutíl.

.- ¡Pero si a ti te ha hecho efecto! – dijo entre risas, contagiándole su hilaridad a Sirius, quien tampoco se podía creer que Peter se incluyera en la categoría de "chicos más atractivos de nuestro curso".

.- ¡Que no me ha hecho efecto, ostia! – dijo Peter malhumoradamente .- ¿No veis que yo le quiero sinceramente? Pero está muy claro que vosotros estáis afectados...

.- Dejémonos de estupideces – dijo Sirius con seriedad, mirando con furia al chico – No me gusta nada que Remus esté en la misma habitación que Malfoy por más de dos segundos seguidos. A ese no le hace falta poción alguna para tratar de llevárselo a la cama, así que ya estáis yendo a buscarle.

.- ¡JA! – dijo James agresivamente .- ¿Te crees que somos idiotas? ¡Dijo muy claro que si le queríamos teníamos que mantenernos alejados de él! Si yo voy allí creerá que no le quiero, ¡y no pienso perderle de esa manera!

Peter se agitó ansioso en su sitio.

.- Yo tampoco puedo ir – dijo, aprensivo .- ¡Pero no podemos dejarle allí! Imaginad que Malfoy se le insinua, por la poción o por lo que sea, ¡Remus se va a ir con él!

.- ¡Remus no es tonto! – dijo Sirius ferozmente .- ¡No se iría con esa serpiente ni aunque...!

.- ¡Está enamorado de él! – gritó Peter deseperadamente .- ¡Lo acabo de leer en su diario! – gritó señalando su cama.

Al segundo siguiente Sirius se había echado sobre él hecho una furia.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves a leer su diario, pequeña rata sarnosa?

A James le preocupaban más otras cuestiones.

.- ¿Enamorado de Malfoy? ¡Debes estar equivocado!

Ante la mirada alucinada de Sirius, James descorrió las cortinas de la cama de Peter, encontrando el diario de Remus, y se puso a leerlo con toda la desfachatez que tenía, que tratandose de James era mucha.

.- ¡James! ¡Es su diario! ¡Es íntimo, no lo toques! – rugió Sirius.

.- ¡Mierda, es cierto! – gritó James escaneando una página con cara de estar alucinando .-. Mira, escucha esto, "Y allí estaba, con regalos por todas partes, sonriendo feliz", "... solo dije lo obvio, un vulgar "te quiero" que pasó desapercibido entre las llamativas declaraciones que recibió.", "A parte de Lucius Malfoy encuentro aceptable a Severus Snape y para ya de contar..." ¡Le gusta Malfoy!

Sirius se quedó mirándolo pasmado por un momento.

.- No dice en ninguna parte que le guste Malfoy – dijo, intentando sonar calmado.

.- ¿Necesitas más pistas? – dijo James con amarga burla .- ¿Quién estaba feliz por recibir tantos regalos de San Valentín? ¿Quién ha tenido un montón de "declaraciones llamativas"? ¡y escucha bien! Dice "A parte de Lucius Malfoy encuentro aceptable..." ¡A parte de Malfoy! ¡Pero si está clarísimo!

Sirius estaba blanco y se diría que hasta había empezado a temblar.

.- No puede ser... – murmuró, justo antes de que el pánico empezase a invadirle .- ¡Tenemos que ir a por él!

.- Oíste a Remus, yo no voy porque le quiero de verdad – dijo James tozudamente.

.- Lo mismo digo – dijo Peter firmemente.

Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese degenerado de Malfoy tuviese una oportunidad de quedarse con su Moony. ¡Por mucho que su Moony quisiera quedarse con él!

.- Pues yo voy a buscarle – dijo Sirius firmemente, saliendo de la habitación a grandes trancos y cerrando la puerta de un sonoro golpe a sus espaldas.

Peter miró a James con actitud resabia.

.- ¡Ese no le quiere! – declaró con altivez. James le dio toda la razón.


End file.
